<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Captivating Flower by llsmolbunll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852686">What a Captivating Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll'>llsmolbunll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Crossdressing, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elven Grian, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Grian, Faeries - Freeform, Gay, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Human Mumbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, What Have I Done, Xisuma is Queen Cause Why Not, Yes Grian Is His and Keralis' Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faeries are simply a folklore. A mythological creature that simply doesn't exist. They're simply a fairy tale that mother's would read to their children at night to help them sleep. Telling them that a sleeping fairy was guiding them to sweet dreams.</p><p>But what if...They were real? What if you find out that Faeries had been living among humans for centuries, aiding Mages, Wizards, and aiding humans as well. What if all those fairy tales...Turned out to be real?</p><p>Mumbo is about to find that out when he meets a beautiful, elven boy in the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Docm77/BdoubleO100, Iskall85/StressMonster101, JoeHills/ZombieCleo, Keralis1/Xisumavoid, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Rendog/FalseSymmetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Curiousity of a Certain Fae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya little bun's! I bring you guys a story that I've been cooking up in my mind for a couple days! I've recently have been listening to Celtic music, as it's one of my dad's favorite music to listen to when he's cooking (Even though he says he doesn't, but he does, haha :D).</p><p>The beautiful celtic music has inspired me to bring this story to you! I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty into this story right now, and I hope to bring you more chapters with this story. That is of course if you all like it! I actually have Grian's outfit designed, it's where I first started writing out. I just don't want to post it on my art instagram xD.</p><p>Anyways little bun's, I do hope you enjoy this story that I bring you! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, as I thank you all very much for those!</p><p>As for requests, I'm still taking them. I'm currently still writing the few I have in my inbox, I just really needed to get this out of my head before I could continue the rest of the requests. Thank you so much! And stay safe out there little bun's! &lt;3</p><p>A/N: <em><strong>I do not regret making Keralis and Xisuma being Grian's parents, fight meh</strong></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tall, quite build man sighed as he had just finished moving in all his boxes from his car. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and messed with his slick backed, jet black hair. He had decided to leave the big city of Hermitville, wanting to live in the outskirts of the area, as he noticed the big city wasn’t really for him.</p><p> Of course, he kept in contact with his friends and family still, there was no doubt about that. He simply just didn’t want to be in such a noise of a city. The house he had bought was a beautiful wooden cabin. With a two story floor, it was framed beautifully with oak and spruce wood from what it seemed. The front of the house surrounded by rose bushes, giving the house a warm, comfortable feeling to it. The house may seem big for one person, but Mumbo needed the space so he could have rooms to contain his redstone contraptions that he loved to build.</p><p> What he loved most about the house, was that it was surrounded by beautiful trees, most likely leading to a forest. It gave the rural area such a beautiful feeling, the nature of it all making him feel so welcomed.</p><p> “Well...I might as well set up my bedroom for now, and slowly work into the rest of the house.” Mumbo said to himself, grabbing the boxes he needed that were labeled ‘Bedroom Items’ and walked up the stairs, going to the master bedroom and beginning to place his bed down and making the room more to his liking.</p><p> As he had finished his bedroom, he walked downstairs and sighed softly, sitting on the couch that came with the house. He took a look around in the house, the beautiful wooden staircase formed a spiral when walking up the stairs, as the railing instead of being made of medal, looked to be made of tree branches, as the railing looked to have been handmade. The living room was decorated beautifully, a beautiful red and golden rug was placed neatly in the middle, a wooden coffee table in front of him, as two recliners were in front of him. The overall room was decorated with small plants, and the walls seemed to have been decorated with spirals of tree branches and each corner of the branch on top had lamps, dim lamps that gave the room a form of comfort, and golden fairy lights hung from the windows, where he could see the outside world. It was a beautiful place, and it was his own place he could call home.</p><p> He sighed happily as he leaned more into the comfort of the couch. A small nap wouldn’t hurt, right? He could get back to organizing once he awoke. Just a thirty minute nap, nothing more. Mumbo let his chocolate brown eyes flutter close, as he breathed in and out gently, slowly falling into a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p> Outside, a small built frame male was watching Mumbo from afar, hiding behind the tree as he stared into the window, clearly being able to see Mumbo in a deep slumber. The smaller male had beautiful brownish blonde locks, beautiful hazel eyes that shone with the rays of sun that were hitting the forest entrance where the male was standing, watching the taller male nap. The smaller male adorned a beautiful red and golden ombre top, simply covering most of his chest area as his stomach area was exposed. For bottoms, matching the red and golden ombre top, he wore a knee-length skirt, a slit cut on his right side, as his calves adorned beautiful golden leaves. His sleeves he wore were long, as they went from being tight on his arms, to flow down beautifully as the light breeze in the forest let the end of the sleeve flow beautiful, as the sleeves were slightly transparent of the same red and gold ombre. To pull it off, the smaller male adorned a beautiful silver tiara on his forehead, as the tiara  swirled beautifully around his foreahead, as in the middle adorned a beautiful golden sunstone.</p><p> Although the smaller male looked human, what was quite noticeable was his pointy ears, unlike any normal human that would have round ears instead. His elven ears sported beautiful, dangling golden earrings. </p><p> “Grian? What’re you doing, love?” A soft, feminine voice called out. Grian gasped and jumped slightly, turning around and sighed softly as he recognized who it was. It was his elven friend, Stress. Just like him, she was also an elf. A Spring Elf to be exact. She wore a beautiful, long white and ombre pastel pink dress, instead of sleeves, she wore a transparent, glitter cape that slowly flowed in the breeze, her elven ears wore beautiful diamond earrings. Unlike Grian, the name of the smaller male who wore the elven tiara, she wore a beautiful flower crown, as her short, light brown hair framed her face beautifully in loose curls.</p><p> “A new human moved into the house…” Grian said shyly, as he pointed towards the window. Stress looked towards the direction Grian had pointed at, seeing the taller male in a deep slumber on the couch, as she pinpointed the boxes that were scattered around in the living room. </p><p> “Oh...It’s been so long since anyone has moved in there.” Stress said softly, surprised that someone had moved so far. “Grian, you know you shouldn’t be out here. Your mother and father would be devastated if something happened to you, love.” She told him gently.</p><p> “I know...It’s just, the Ariel’s were talking about a new human moving into the old house...A-And I just got so curious!” He said, pouting at Stress. “While I understand your curiosity, remember last time we had been spotted by a human? They almost attacked Sililin!” She said to him, frowning as she remembered vividly on how their people were almost killed by humans, believing them to be witches of some sort as she could remember the gunshots being fired, remembering all the animals that had been killed that day.</p><p> Grian sighed as he looked down, remembering that exact day as well. All the faeries, the animals, having been killed by Humans simply because they existed.</p><p> You see, Faeries had always lived amongst humans, aiding Mages, Wizards, including aiding the ill of humans. However, they soon turned into nothing but a folklore...Humans had stopped believing in them as a whole. They became nothing but a fairytale that Mother’s and Father’s would tell their children. He always remembered his mother telling him about humans, as his mother has lived for centuries, being the Queen of the Forest Sililin, just being Queen of Faeries as a whole.</p><p> “That may be true...But, what if he’s different? What if he isn’t like the rest?” Grian said to Stress, as said girl sighed softly. “Grian...You’re too trusting. And too curious.” She told the male.</p><p> “Let’s go back...The Queen is most likely wondering where his son is. And The King is probably being his goofy self as usual.” Stress smiled, looking up slightly at the male. The blonde haired male sighed, nodding, reluctantly agreeing. Something about the taller human male was captivating him...Like a captivating flower he had never seen. The two walked back into the forest, as Grian gave one last look. The pair soon disappeared into the forest, as beautiful golden particles surrounded them, only to soon vanish.</p><p> </p><p> Mumbo groaned as he awoke slowly, opening his chocolate brown eyes, his vision blurred. He blinked a couple times, adjusting his vision. He stretched and groaned, looking outside the window. He noticed the sun had slowly began to descend, turning the sky into a beautiful hue of purple, pink and orange. Mumbo smiled to himself, as he decided to get up and go outside for some fresh air. He walked towards the door and stared into the sky, watching the sun slowly descending and the moon beginning to rise, watching the sky slowly go into a hue of dark blue, filling the sky with the beautiful stars, that he could see so clearly. It was breathtaking.</p><p> He sighed softly to himself, feeling the cold night breeze flow gently, strands of his black hair that was once slicked back falling to the front of his face, as they blew gently in the breeze. He turned around to look at his home, smiling. He felt that he made the right decision to move here. </p><p> The black haired male blinked as he heard a twig snap, as if someone had stepped on it. He turned towards the direction of the sound, his eyes only to widen as a small blush crept around his cheeks, staring at the figure before him.</p><p> Grian had returned the wooden home, wanting to see the human once again. Out of all the humans he had seen or met. He had never felt this drawn to one before. He was so drawn to Mumbo, that he hadn’t realized he had stepped forward, snapping a twig with his bare foot. He looked up, his hazel eyes widening as he stared into the beautiful brown eyes that the taller male possesed, blushing slightly.</p><p> Mumbo then shook his head. He felt like he was in a trance. The smaller male before him was...Absolutely breathtaking. Never in his life had he’d seen someone so beautiful. He could’ve sworn he saw golden particles around the male, as if he was sparkling beautifully in the night. It was as if he was a ray of sunlight.</p><p> Mumbo stepped closer, only to notice the male stepped back slightly, as if he was terrified that Mumbo was going to hurt him. Mumbo could clearly see the fear in Grian’s eyes, as if Mumbo was going to kill him. As if he was some animal.</p><p> “Shh...I’m not going to hurt you…” Mumbo spoke gently, slowly walking closer to the smaller male, as the closer Mumbo got. The more beautiful the smaller male was, and began to notice the distinct features of the smaller male. Immediately noticing that the smaller male wasn’t human.</p><p> Grian’s hazel eyes still possessed some form of fear, but not as much as before. As Mumbo walked closer, he noticed the males pupils. Unlike being rounded like Mumbo’s, they were more of a slit pupil instead. His ears, instead of being round, were pointy, much like elven ears. He noticed the beautiful attire the blonde haired male wore, noticing they were very distinct from Mumbo. Almost like the Faerie Folklore his mother had always read to him as a kid. He had always loved the folklore of Faeries...Always wishing for them to be real. Could...Could it be possible that Faeries lived among humans? Mumbo wasn’t sure.</p><p> Soon enough, the two males were face to face with each other. Simply staring into one another’s eyes. Grian wasn’t sure what to say, nor what to do. He had barely interacted with humans at all, as his parents forbade him from interacting with them, since years ago the kingdom of Sililin was attacked by the previous humans that had lived in that house. </p><p> “Hello there.” Mumbo said with a gentle, warm smile. This caused the elven male to blush slightly and look away, his hazel eyes looking away frantically, as if not knowing what to say to the taller male. </p><p> “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Mumbo said to the smaller male gently, raising his hands in defense. Showing no form of weapons on the taller male. “I’m Mumbo Jumbo, pleased to meet you.” Mumbo said kindly, not wanting to scare the elven male off into the forest. Could it be that there was more in this forest than what Mumbo had expected?</p><p> “I-I...I’m G-Grian.” Grian said shyly, beginning to slowly look up at the taller male, as he couldn’t help but stare at the taller male. He had never been this close to a human before. Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes seemed to be filled with kindness, his smile, looking so warm and gentle. The slick black hair shone with the light of the moon, as a few strands of hair fell in front of the man’s face. He was much more built than him, as Grian’s figure was slightly built, but much smaller, as his body gave more of a slight feminine appearance. </p><p> “Grian...Meaning the name of the sun.” Mumbo said, as Grian blinked, surprised anyone would really know the meaning of his name. His parents had given him the name Grian once he was born, saying he looked as beautiful as the sun.</p><p> “Grian? Where are you?” The two heard two males calling out to the smaller male. Grian frowned softly. Why did he feel so upset? He didn’t want to leave. But he also didn’t want to worry his parents at all. Grian walked closer to Mumbo, his smaller hands cupping the taller male’s face gently, as golden particles surrounded the two males. This caused Mumbo to blink, as if a difference was happening to his vision. What was Grian doing?</p><p> “I have to leave now...But, now you can see us Faeries.” Grian said softly as he stepped back. “Just...Please don’t hurt them.” He said softly, as he ran towards the direction where his name was being called.</p><p> Mumbo wanted to stop him. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything about them. He had always assumed they were nothing but a folklore...Nothing but mythical creatures. And here he was, having just talked to a Faerie.</p><p> Mumbo looked around, what once used to be a plain forest, was now filled with many Faerie creatures. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was if he was living in an enchanted forest.</p><p> He looked towards where Grian had ran. He wished he had called out to him, to stop him from going where he needed to go.</p><p> Mumbo wanted to see the beautiful elven male again. Even for just one second. Little did he know, that Grian wanted to see him once again as well. To get to know him. Even if he disobeyed his parents, he was determined to see him again.</p><p> He was determined to see that captivating flower, Mumbo.</p><p> </p><p> “Grian. What have I told you about leaving Sililin to go to the human world? It’s dangerous!” Said a smaller male, slightly taller than Grian, but built the same as him. He had shoulder length hair, as loose curls were tied loosely to the side. His forehead framed a golden swirled tiara, much similar to Grian’s, yet the middle held a beautiful blue diamond. The male wore a long, black dress, a cut slit on the left side as the more you looked, the dress would slowly take a golden affect. He wore a golden corset around his waist, bringing it out a much more feminine figure than Grian.</p><p> To top it all off, the male wore two golden cuffs on his wrist, as a transparent, golden fabric was tied to the cuffs, giving the male a royal appearance to him, as he also sported a beautiful golden collar, with small gems surrounding it. He looked very much like Grian, with elven ears as well and slit pupils, the corner of the strikingly beautiful emerald eyes, what looked like as if it was slight, light purple eyshadow.</p><p> “Now, now, Shiswammy, give him a break! He’s just curious!” Laughed another male, taller than the other two. He looked quite human. Save for the deer horns and deer hoof legs, instead of regular legs like the other two. His slightly darker brown hair was ruffled up messily, giving the male a quite shaggy look to him, as he wore a simple forest green loose jumper of some sorts, with slight golden designs, and his sleeves slightly puffy, as well as the bottom of the pant legs.</p><p> “He gets that from you.” ‘Shishwammy’ had said, glaring up at his husband as they walked over to a large rock, a beautiful dark purple portal appearing before them, as dark purple particles surrounded it.</p><p> “Oh, Xisuma...You know this was going to happen. Faeries are naturally curious. It’s in our nature.” Said the taller male, as the family walked into the portal. Soon entering a flower field, watching many Faerie species running and playing around, as Grian ran off to go play as well.</p><p> Xisuma sighed softly as he hugged the taller male. “I know, Keralis...I just, don’t want him getting hurt…” He said worriedly, looking up at Keralis’ golden eyes that he possessed. Xisuma hummed softly as his forehead was kissed gently.</p><p> “You know neither of us, nor the Faeries would ever let anything happen to our child…” Keralis said softly, calming down his queen’s nerves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Kingdom of Sililin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian is convinced that Mumbo isn't the same as the Human's that had once attacked their Kingdom centuries ago before he was born. He believes the black haired male is different than the rest. Something is drawing Grian close to the human man, and he tells Scar about this.</p>
<p>Wanting to escape to the human realm once again, he's caught by Keralis.</p>
<p>Will his father actually let him go through the portal to the Human Realm, or convince Grian that all human's are the same?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello little bun's! I have brought another chapter to my interpretation of Fae! Grian! I've been quite busy writing chapters with my collab partner in crime, EvanHarr98! Which I am fully immersed into that story so far, I'm so happy to be working with such an amazing writer! (✿◡‿◡)</p>
<p>Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm so sorry if this chapter seems short, I was writing this at 12:00 AM last night, and then I knocked out and continued writing it at 6:30 AM in the morning (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know what had happened centuries ago before I was born was traumatizing to many, but we can’t assume that all humans are the same!” Grian exclaimed, sitting on a large mushroom as he stared at the beautiful large tree. The Great Tree of Sililin. The home of the royal family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be true, Gri. But, it was a traumatizing moment to all of us faeries here in Sililin. I’m sure Queen Xisuma is simply wanting to make sure that you’re safe.” A soft male voice said, as a beautiful white and gray cat jumped on the large mushroom gracefully, as the cat purred and rubbed his head against Grian’s hand, pushing it upwards to force the elven prince to give him attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian sighed softly, taking the white and gray cat on his lap gently, petting the cat gently. “I know, Scar...I was just a baby when that happened.” Grian said softly, looking down at Scar, who simply purred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...He was different. Something about him felt warm and sweet…” Grian said softly, watching the Ariel faeries control the breeze of the forest, making it a soft breeze. “You said he was a new human that just moved into the home? I’m surprised, no one has moved into that home for years.” Scar said, looking up at Grian, who had stopped petting him. “But, I don’t think Queen Xisuma would want to risk you getting hurt, Grian. You’re not an Elven Warrior like Doc, Ren, and Iskall.” Scar said worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian groaned, “I know that, Scar.” He whined, sighing softly. “But...I want to see him again. I want to go back tonight and see him. Talk to him.” The blonde male said softly, petting Scar once again, who let out soft purrs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he is different from the other humans...I’m for sure he is.” Grian said softly, looking up as he stared at the tree once more, watching many Faerie species roaming around, working around the tree, Spring Elves such as Stress was planting many beautiful flowers, Warrior Elves guarding the tree where the royal family resided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ariels such as Bdubs and Cloe, small faeries that were the one that controlled the wind, and one of the most mischievous of faeries, the two faeries that always played with Grian when he was younger. He loved his home, he would never leave Sililin. But he wanted to see him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to see Mumbo again. And he was going to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo sighed as he laid in his bed, the warm rays of the sun warming him and his bedroom. However, the feeling of the warm rays felt like the small, warm hands that had cupped his face last night. They reminded him of the beautiful elven male, Grian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t get the small blonde out of his head, no matter how much he tried. The way he could see Grian shine brightly, although it was so dark, nothing but the light of the moon shining above them. But Grian shone more than the stars and the moon combined. Just like the sun, the meaning of his name. He was still in disbelief. He remembered his mom always telling him that the World of Faeries existed, to help aid us humans when we needed them, of course, if we respected them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the longest of time, he believed in the World of Faeries. However, with the amount of bullying he had gone through as a kid because of his belief, he had slowly stopped believing in them, as he simply couldn’t handle the bullying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo sighed softly, sitting up in bed. He hoped he still had those books. Although he was bullied for it, he had still kept the books. As if his body internally kept believing in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes, deciding to get ready for the day and see if he could find those books once again and catch up on them, seeing what he could learn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo finished taking his shower, as he got dressed and went downstairs to go make himself some form of breakfast. He had dished out some eggs and bacon, as he placed his breakfast on a plate and began to eat, as he was able to find one of the books on Faeries, reading of the different types of Faeries that belonged into the World of Faeries, and the different mythical creatures that also existed within the realm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian looked around shyly the portal of the human world, trying to make sure no one had followed him. He knew he said he was going to see Mumbo at night, but he couldn’t wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to see him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see him. He was about to walk through the portal, only to jump slightly as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grian? Are you going to the human world again?” Keralis chuckled softly, walking over to his son as Grian looked down guilty, averting his gaze shyly. He didn’t know how to respond to his father, as he bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, father!” Grian squeaked, knowing he had gotten caught, despite doing his best to not get caught. Yet, somehow he had forgotten that his father always strolled the Forest of Sililin, making sure the Faeries were doing okay, or meeting lost souls and offering them a home in Sililin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad, sunshine.” Keralis said, smiling softly as he patted Grian’s back gently, “I understand you’re curious.” He told Grian, seeing the hazel eyes of his son look up at him, those eyes that once showed guilt, showing more relief at the fact that he wasn’t really getting scolded. “I’m assuming you’re off to see the human residing in the cabin, aren’t you?” Keralis asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian nodded shyly, “I’m sorry, father...I know it’s in my nature to be curious. But something’s different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>different...And I’m drawn to him.” Grian said softly, looking up at his father, who simply ruffled his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sunshine. It’s clearly evident that somehow, you two shared a bond last night. Especially because you gave him the Sight of Faeries. As he will now be able to see us as clear as day.” Keralis had explained to Grian. “We’re not mad at you, Grian. Your mother is simply worried for you. He doesn’t want you getting hurt by humans.” Keralis told Grian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian nodded and looked down, “Now, go.” Keralis said, making the small blonde blink and look up at Keralis, “H-Huh?” Grian stuttered, not knowing if his father was being serious, or joking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keralis chuckled, “I didn’t stutter, sunshine. Go on ahead. I’ll deal with your mother’s wrath later.” He said with a soft laugh, which made Grian giggle, as the small blonde happily hugged Keralis, as the taller male hugged him in return. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Grian said happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keralis smiled, returning the warm hug as he kissed Grian’s forehead, “You’re welcome. Just make sure to be back soon, okay? That’s my only rule.” Keralis said sternly, as he ruffled Grian’s blonde hair gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes father!” He said, as he happily rain into the beautiful dark purple portal, as said prince had disappeared, while Keralis waved goodbye. He hoped everything would turn out okay. Yet, he had faith in his sunshine. He knew he would be alright, if he really needed help, he knew how to call them all. He chuckled to himself, walking back towards the Kingdom area of Sililin, where he was ready for the scolding he was going to receive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo was sitting outside on a blanket behind his house, sighing softly as he enjoyed the soft breeze and looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds slowly move. He closed his eyes gently, relaxing in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he opened his eyes once again, right in front of him was the small blonde male, a sweet, happy smile on the blonde’s beautiful face. “Hello there, Mumbo!” Grian giggled, as said male had jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the elven male, making Grian giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hello there.” Mumbo said, trying to regain his breath at the sudden jumpscare he had, sighing softly. Grian tilted his head, “I’m sorry, did I scare you?” He said, frowning softly, not meaning to have scared Mumbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all! You simply just caught me off guard.” Mumbo said, a warm smile appearing on his face, as he looked at the smaller male. He patted on the empty space next to him, inviting Grian to sit next to him. This made the elven male smile happily, as he sat with Mumbo, noticing the book he was reading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you reading about different Faeries?” Grian asked, pointing to the book that was on Mumbo’s lap. “Hm. Yes, I was.” Mumbo said softly, smiling at Grian. “As a kid, I always believed your kind was real, as my mother believed as well.” Mumbo explained to Grian, as the small blonde looked at Mumbo, listening to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The older I got, I still believed. However, I was always bullied for it, and because of the bullying, I had stopped for a long while.” He said with a sigh, memories flooding through his mind, “But, it seems a part of me still believed in your kind, as I never even realized I had kept all my books.” Mumbo chuckled softly, looking at the elven boy sitting right next to him. “And now, I see them...It’s amazing. Your kind is so beautiful, so fascinating…” He said softly, as he looked towards the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw many Fae creatures, simply minding their own business as Mumbo simply stared, smiling softly. Grian smiled happily. He was right. He knew Mumbo was different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why read a book, when you can personally learn about us?” Grian said happily, looking at Mumbo, who looked at him, confusion plastered on the taller man’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can learn about Sililin!” Grian said happily, as he got closer to Mumbo, smiling beautifully. This caused Mumbo to blush slightly, mentally telling himself that Grian’s smile was as beautiful as the sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was this feeling in Mumbo’s chest? Why was he getting so flustered?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Could it be because he was happy the small blonde came to see him once again? Or was it because he was so close to him? Mumbo wasn’t really sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo then smiled at the small blonde, his chocolate brown eyes meeting beautiful hazel eyes. “I’d love to learn about Sililin, is that your home?” Mumbo asked, looking not being able to avert his eyes from the beautiful elven male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the World of Faeries. My mother and father are the King and Queen of Faeries.” Grian said excitedly. "I can see if I can somehow get you into Sililin, so you can meet my people and learn more about us! I can show them that you're not the same as the previous humans!" Grian said happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo blinked. Not the same as previous humans? What did Grian mean? Had his Kingdom been attacked previously by humans? It wasn't unheard of, he had read of situations like those before, it wasn't the first time he had heard of stories that way. He couldn't just think of someone hurting the Faeries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait...Grian was an elven prince!?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! I appreciate all your love and support! </p>
<p>If you're interested in seeing how Grian looks like in this story, I might post a link in the next chapter with a reference of Grian in this story of mine on my tumblr! ( •̀ ω •́ )✧</p>
<p>Stay safe little bun's! (*^▽^*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>